


Solas Amidst a Raging Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I couldn't resist, It's about to get all mushy in here, Solas Romance, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Inquisitor Esmeralda (Esme) Lavellan cannot resist her attraction to Fade-knowledgeable companion, Solas. But after being shot down at every turn, imagine her surprise when suddenly he's the one making the move.</p>
<p>( Really short one-shot with no particular purpose.. enjoy! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas Amidst a Raging Mind

~

   The quarters Solas has holed himself up in looks like it could have been an observatory, or a library if one were not already established on the upper floor. 'Tis definitely a scholarly abode, one that suits the wise elf nicely. When I enter the chamber, the high dome ceiling reaching far above us, I find that my consultant has fallen asleep amidst his work. He rests his head upon his folded arms, papers scattered about everywhere, a little cup of tea on the desk corner. I can just barely hear him snoring under his breath.

  I have to suppress a giggle. I don't want to wake him just yet, admiring how the dim torchlight illuminates his pale skin and makes him impossibly more attractive than he already is. His sharp jawline, the small cleft of his chin, his high cheekbones and curved eyebrows, the thin slits of his eyes. Upon first meeting him, I quickly discovered I had never met another like him. His appearance is such a stark contrast from any I'd ever seen. The attraction wasn't immediate. Not like Cullen's attractiveness or Dorian's. No, Solas's looks come from hours spent speaking with him in deep conversation, laughing with him, spending enough time with him to be able to memorize his features, those sharp edges that seemed so strange at first but soon grew into a beauty unlike I'd ever seen before.

  He stirs slightly, crinkling his nose. I smile, moving close enough to see his eyes squeeze together tightly, only to flutter into alertness as he peels himself from his sleep. His arms are a bright red from the pressure of his head and he lets out a soft, kitten-like yawn.

  "Good morning," he says, finally noticing me.

  I giggle. "Good morning, sleeping baldy."

  "Hey, don't tease a man who just woke from a nap." he says with a sleepy smile, and my insides melt.

  "I can tease all I wish, little elf. I'm your boss."

  He lifts his eyebrows, a smirk tugging his lips. "Who are you calling little, _boss?"_

I hop up onto his desk and seat myself comfortably. He just barely manages to sweep his documents out of the way, but he doesn't seem to mind.

  "Well, you look pretty small from up here. And I haven't seen any evidence to the contrary, so..."

  "Evidence? Are you sure about that, Inquisitor?" With that, he stands and places himself in front of me, his form towering over me. He plants his hands on either side of me on the table, leveling our eyes. Those gorgeous, dark eyes.

  "Who's little now, Inquisitor?" he asks, voice like honey.

  "I'm still your boss, Fade-walker." I say, defiant.

  "Yes. Fortunately, it's early, my brain isn't quite awake yet, and I'm prone to do incredibly irrational things when I'm drowsy."

  "Like?" I arch an eyebrow.

  His reaction is so quick, I'm nearly stunned. Solas cups my face in his hands, fingers slipping into my hair and drawing me to him, crushing his lips to mine and essentially turning my insides to butter. My own reaction is slow at first, but soon I summon some meager amount of consciousness long enough to slip my hands up his back, drawing him closer and wrapping my legs around his middle. He lets out a groan and, to my surprise, lowers his hands to my waist and lifts me from the desk, turning so that he's sitting and I'm positioned on his lap. His arms are pressed against my back, his hands in my hair, my own arms claiming his shoulders. Those handsome broad shoulders..

  "Creators," I gasp, to which he gives my hair a tug. I lean my forehead against his and bite my lip. "You surprise me, Solas."

  "I do my best," he says hungrily, pressing another softer kiss to my lips, biting the bottom one as he pulls away. "You don't know how long I've wanted you..."

  "I never would have known." I say softly.

  He gazes deeply into my eyes. "I.. did not know if it would be best, to try and pursue you.. And then I realized that you had interest in me, as well.. We've been getting so close, I just.. I could not resist you any longer."

  I watch his eyes carefully, unsure of what I'm looking for yet searching deeply. "Solas, you are a blind fool, if it's taken you this long to notice my interest in you."

  He smiles softly. "I've noticed for a time now.. I just couldn't find that right moment to.. well.." He shyly plants another kiss upon my lips, sucking on my bottom lip this time.

  "I never pegged you for the shy type," I say, grinning.

  He chuckles softly. "I'm really not. With you, however... You've broken all my rules."

  "That's me. Rule breaker, innocence taker." I wink.

  "Why do I get the feeling you're more innocent than I?"

  "Oh?"

  "Am I wrong?"

  I bite my lip. "That depends upon your innocence compared to mine, does it not?"

  "Right. Let's stop talking now."


End file.
